


Cerulean Orbs

by akissontitan



Category: Critical Role
Genre: PWP, handjobs, molly has a forked tongue You Cant Convince Me Otherwise, reading porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 05:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14074128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akissontitan/pseuds/akissontitan
Summary: "Can't you just use your imagination like the rest of us?" Molly's voice, sharpened with the sound of his smirk, cuts Caleb's chest into ribbons.





	Cerulean Orbs

**Author's Note:**

> To celebrate Caleb finally getting his porn :') Enjoy!

"Can't you just use your imagination like the rest of us?" Molly's voice, sharpened with the sound of his smirk, cuts Caleb's chest into ribbons. "Or at least do that outside, if you're not going to share with the class?"

He hasn't even touched himself yet, but Caleb still feels utterly _caught_. For a stupid moment he thinks maybe if he stays very still, Molly might believe he just fell asleep with the book held open in his hand, but that thought is put to rest when a warm hand finds his shoulder and has him jolting like he's been shocked.

"I- I wasn't--" he manages, and when he dares glance in Molly's direction, those gleaming red eyes have his heart rate doubling again, "I just. I always read before bed."

"Mm- _hm_." Molly hums. When he flicks his forked tongue out, just for a moment, Caleb realises just how close together they're lying in the tent. "Sure. As if you're not making the air taste all… well. You know."

Caleb swallows thickly. His middle feels no less heated than before the interruption, although it feels like now he's looking right through the writing he'd been focusing on so heavily before.

"I'll go." Caleb offers, although even as he says it he's not sure where he means. If he got up now, put on his boots and braved Fjord standing watch, he feels as if he might keep walking til he keeled right over, mortified to death.

Molly's thumb, still pressed to his skin over his night shirt, rubs slow circles on his shoulder. "No, no, I was being mean. You certainly don't have to. S'very cold out there."

For a long moment, Caleb isn't quite sure what to make of that. Of anything. Before he can stutter out another stupid excuse, he feels Molly shift behind him, and he barely has time to miss the sensation of that warm palm before it's back, dancing feather-lightly down the curve of his waist to sit on his hipbone.

"Read me a story, why don't you."

Caleb inhales deep, like he's been punched in the gut. "I don't know what you mean by that." He says. It's not a lie, mostly.

"I think I mean that you're horny and cute, which is making me feel much the same way, and if you'd like it, I'm offering a hand." Molly's hand stills, but his tail takes its place, migrates up Caleb's calf under his pants. "Is that plain enough for you?"

Caleb nods quickly. Molly is… not wrong, about his excitement. But Caleb is not an eloquent man, least of all right now, so instead of attempting to navigate any more conversation, he takes a steadying breath, and reads.

"The.. erm. The Elven princen fixes eir eyes on eir chambermaid, standing now naked at the foot of the ornate bed. Her human breasts hang low, like the fruit of a summer orchard, and between her legs her lust is obvious. The princen strokes eir ample sex, cerulean orbs wide and eager for the first touch of eir lover, and-"

"Christ, this is shite." Molly interrupts, whispering low in Caleb's ear. It's enough to startle him out of the beginnings of that far-away place he goes when he reads, and suddenly his heart is a hummingbird in his chest once more.

"It's… there's not much quality in the smut book market." He agrees. Fidgets his fingers between the rough pages.

Molly's palm, so pleasantly warm Caleb had almost forgot about it, travels down to between Caleb's legs. He's barely hard, too many big complex thoughts in his head at once, but a gentle stroke over his pants makes him think that might not be the case for long.

"Keep going." Molly encourages.

Caleb swallows the crack in his voice, and continues.

"…eager for the first touch of eir lover, and beckons her closer. The chambermaid's bare feet make no sound on the stone floor, nor do her knees when she places one on either side of the princen's lap. The only noise is that of her moan, dripping with wanton desire, when the princen slides eir fingers along her aching sex."

The words aren't nearly enough to distract Caleb this time; Molly's fingers mirror the action, two claws just barely dragging up the length of him and back again, an easy rhythm. Caleb does _not_ moan like in the story, but he shivers all over, voice a little breathier when he next speaks.

"Ah, the um, the chambermaid lets out a gasp as the princen brings eir hands to her plump ass and draws her forward to eir mouth, encouraging her lower lips to eirs. Ei groans at the taste of her, tangy and sweet, as she rides eir face with vigour, skin pink with want."

And then there's the tip of a hot, forked tongue on Caleb's neck, licking a teasing stripe up the tendon before kissing it, suckling at it like he might to a cock or a cunt. It has him rocking into Molly's hand now, which has reached under his pants to hold him proper, squeeze him with just enough force to make it count.

When he looks back to the page, he's unsure where he left off, but he reads where his eyes land just so his mouth has something better to do than make such needy, breathy noises.

"Ei thrusts… a-again, sheathing eirself fully inside the chambermaid's t-- tight core. She bounces so nicely on eir cock, ei thinks, ah- and, _Molly_ , I…"

Molly chuckles. "I don't think my name is written in your book, darling." The hand not on Caleb's cock gives his hip a gentle smack, and before Caleb can retort, two fingers are slipping between his lips, pressing down on his tongue. 

It's _impossible_ to not groan at that, the sound muffled around warm fingers. He bites down as Molly rubs the head of his cock, trails his leaking precum down the length of it and back again. _Yes,_ Caleb thinks, _Make a mess of me_ , and that's his last coherent thought before Molly's whispers of _good boy_ and other devilish things push him over the edge.

Once he's wrung dry and oversensitive, Molly eases his fingers from his mouth and his other hand from his cock. He makes no attempt to tuck Caleb back into his pants, just _stares_ for a moment, red eyes mirthful and a little hungry. Caleb feels discomfort begin to creep into his stomach when he realises, suddenly, that he's got no idea what the next step is supposed to be, in a situation like this.

Thankfully, Molly continues to take the lead; he sits up proper and stretches to the heavens, a shiver vibrating along his tail where it's still curled around Caleb's calf. "Well," he starts, perfectly cheery, "that was a delight, dear, but I think it's about time I relieve poor Fjord of his watch before he freezes out there. You get some sleep now, hm?"

Caleb's brow knits at that. Even someone like him can tell Mollymauk is not a _romantic_ , but the idea of him just up and leaving so soon afterward seems wrong, even in Caleb's limited experience.

"I'll come." He says, startling himself with it at least as much as he startles Molly, who stares at him with interest. "It'll help to have someone there, to keep you awake. And… warm."

Caleb can't decipher the look on Molly's face, but at least it doesn't look _bad_. After a moment, his lips curl into a smile.

"Did you learn that line from one of your books?" And then, shouldering his coat with a practiced flourish, "C'mon then."

**Author's Note:**

> Writing smut within smut was honestly so much fun lol
> 
> Talk to me! http://twitter.com/nycreous !!
> 
> I always look forward to comments when I post fic, anf they encourage me to write more! Let me know your fave line or smth!! Xxx


End file.
